


Did You Know

by Havenaddict



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual, Dale - Freeform, F/F, Kinky, Lesbian, Shrek - Freeform, Smut, Snow, Tags, What am I doing, XD, can be kinky, friends - Freeform, idk - Freeform, im only 12 lol, im ored, no bughead, river - Freeform, why the fuck am i writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havenaddict/pseuds/Havenaddict
Summary: Betty Cooper x Fem Reader





	1. Chapter 1

I lay down pulling the blanket on my bed over my body. I lay there tired-ish, "dammit I was really tired a minute ago" I rub my eyes and slowly fall asleep

12:27 AM  
Someone or something knocks on the window and I jump higher than ever and then I hear a familiar laugh Betty l look at my window to see her laughing as if it was the best joke ever. I walk to my window to open it when it's open my main focus is on her hands she put her right hand on my cheek so I could feel how cold it really was. Her hands were a bright pink and her ears were red at the top, her nose a bright reddish-pink. "It's snowing outside" she says reaching for my hand, "let's go (y/n)" I follow betty and watch her climb down the ladder I put there for her at nights. She usually came over when she couldn't stand another second of her mom Alice. When she was fully down the ladder I looked at her. She was standing there eyes full of joy and her tongue out. "That's cute" I said staring down at her, she knew I was into girls but she thought that was just a little comment I made as a friend. I watch as betty spins in a circle, "betts wait up" she starts a game of run away from (y/n) because she said wait. "Betty!" I yelled in a childish tone while I climb down the ladder quickly. I run until im right behind her and I tackle her to the ground and her eyes widen. Her hair is covered with snow and we lay there not losing eye contact until I am pulled down by her arms making body contact and Betty kisses me.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I felt her lips on mine my eyes widened and I regretfully pulled away "Betty?" I questioned her, but she just looked at me for what felt like forever but in reality it was 30 seconds at max "What y/n?" Her lips went into a smirk and I shivered "a-are you?" All I could think is that Elizabeth Cooper the troubled girl next door who claimed all her life she was as straight as a pencil just kissed me another female on the lips. I laid there holding myself above her body as she stared at me with a sexy smirk on her face "Bisexual. Yeah" My eyes went wide and then I smirked and leaned down to kiss her on the lips and I could feel her smiling and then she rolled us over and parted from my lips smiling at me like a dork "proud of yourself cooper?" she nodded and I shook a bit "what?" she asked "It is very very cold" I said reminding her there was snow and I was now buried in it underneath her "Oh, yeah" she said as she slowly stood up then reached her hand out and I grabbed it and she pulled me up off the ground "so you like me?" I asked "yeah y/n I have for a while now, I felt like I needed to make my feelings known" we stand there for a minute her hand still holding mine until she took a step forward grabbed my waist and pulled me close and my face made a weird expression,  _such a turn-on_. she kissed me and squeezed my ass causing me to moan into her mouth and she slid her tongue into my mouth and I moaned again causing her to smirk and then she parts from me and grabs my hand and runs over to the ladder and lets go then climbs up saying "come on" and I follow her by the time I get up there she's on my bed smirking at me

** To be continued **


End file.
